Let Me
by milkyhyukie
Summary: Lee Donghae. Adalah nama pria yang selama ini selalu Hyukjae pikirkan. Pria yang selalu muncul dalam mimpi Hyukjae. Pria yang sangat ia cintai dan telah mencampakkannya. Membuangnya begitu saja bagaikan tisu bekas. Tapi, bodohnya Hyukjae yang masih mau saja mencintai pria itu. /DRABBLE /Broken!HaeHyuk


**Title : Let Me**

**Cast : Broken!HaeHyuk & SomeonexHyukjae**

**© milkyhyukie**

Hyukjae selalu memperhatikan pria itu diam-diam. Pria yang selama ini selalu mengisi hatinya. Meskipun ia telah tersakiti berkali-kali oleh pria itu, entah mengapa ia tetap tak bisa berpaling darinya. Ia sudah terlanjur mencintai pria itu begitu dalam. Hingga sesakit apapun rasanya, ia tetap bertahan pada perasaannya.

Lee Donghae. Adalah nama pria yang selama ini selalu Hyukjae pikirkan. Pria yang selalu muncul dalam mimpi Hyukjae. Pria yang sangat ia cintai dan telah mencampakkannya. Membuangnya begitu saja bagaikan tisu bekas. Tapi, bodohnya Hyukjae yang masih mau saja mencintai pria itu.

Dulu mereka begitu dekat. Bahkan sangat dekat. Tapi, semenjak peristiwa itu terjadi, semuanya berubah. Mereka berdua seolah seperti orang yang tak saling mengenal. Tak ada sapaan yang hangat seperti dulu saat mereka berpapasan. Tak ada pelukan dan ciuman. Tak ada ungkapan cinta yang sama seperti dahulu Donghae ucapkan pada Hyukjae setiap hari. Seolah hal tersebut tidak pernah ada.

Seharusnya Hyukjae tidak berada di tempat ini karena akan membuat hatinya semakin hancur berkeping-keping. Bagimana tidak? Ia melihat sebuah adegan yang benar-benar tidak ingin ia lihat. Pria itu. Lee Donghae tengah memeluk seorang gadis. Mereka tengah melakukan sebuah ciuman panas. Mereka berdua begitu menikmati momen tersebut, hingga tak menyadari ada seorang yang melihat mereka dengan tatapan terluka.

"Bukankah bibir itu dulunya milikku? Ciuman itu…" Hyukjae bergumam lirih. Dadanya berdenyut nyeri. Lalu, ia remas dada bagian kirinya tersebut.

"Hahaa…" tak lama ia terkekeh pelan menyadari kalimat konyolnya tadi.

"Bibir? Ciuman?" Hyukjae bertanya pada dirinya sendiri seolah meledek kebodohannya. Namun, setetes airmata kini menetes membasahi pipinya.

Bagaimana bisa ia masih berdiri di situ dan memperhatikan adegan panas di hadapannya. Bukankah hal tersebut akan semakin membuatnya terluka?

Tapi, entahlah, kaki Hyukaje seolah terasa begitu berat hanya untuk membalikkan tubuhnya.

GREP…

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah lengan mencengkeram bahu Hyukjae. Lengan itu membalik tubuh kurus nan ringkih Hyukjae, dan memeluknya erat. Ia benamkan wajah Hyukjae pada dadanya. Ia elus rambut kehitaman Hyukjae dengan lembut, seolah takut menyakiti sosok rapuh tersebut.

"Jangan dilihat." Bisiknya tepat di samping telinga Hyukjae.

Hyukjae semakin terisak. Tangannya mencengkeram lengan sosok yang memeluknya. Untung saja wajahnya ia benamkan pada dada sosok yang kini memeluknya, sehingga suara isakannya akan teredam dan ia tak perlu khawatir jika suara isakannya akan terdengar oleh Donghae.

Sosok itu semakin memeluk Hyukjae erat. Ia kecupi puncak kepala Hyukjae dengan penuh kasih sayang. Hatinya ikut berdenyut sakit saat melihat sosok yang ia cintai tersebut menangis. Demi Tuhan, ia begitu mencintai Hyukjae, sosok rapuh yang kini berada dalam pelukannya. Telah lama ia mencintai Hyukjae, bahkan sebelum si brengsek Donghae datang dalam kehidupan Hyukjae dan mencampakkan sosok manis itu.

Ia bersumpah tak akan memaafkan Donghae yang telah menyakiti orang yang begitu ia cintai. Ia akan lakukan apapun untuk mengembalikan kecerian pada sosok Hyukjae. Ia tak mau jika Hyukjae selalu terpuruk dan menangisi pria brengsek macam Donghae.

Kini pandangan sosok tersebut beralih ke arah Donghae, yang entah sejak kapan pria itu juga menatap dirinya.

Kini dirinya dan Donghae saling menatap. Jika ia menatap remeh Donghae, berbalik dengan Donghae yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Kini, pandangan Donghae beralih pada sosok Hyukjae yang masih berada dalam pelukan sosok itu. Dapat ia lihat, punggung mungil itu bergetar. Semua orang juga akan tahu, bahwa Hyukjae kini tengah menangis.

Sosok itu menatap Donghae sinis. Hingga tercetuslah sebuah ide. Ia angkat wajah manis Hyukjae. Ia tangkup kedua pipi Hyukjae dengan kedua telapaknya. Ia hapus jejak airmata di pipi namja manis itu menggunakan ibu jarinya.

"Jangan menangis lagi." Bisik sosok itu.

Wajahnya ia dekatkan pada Hyukjae. Kepalanya sedikit menunduk, mengingat tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi dari Hyukjae. Lalu, bibir dingin itu menempel pada bibir basah Hyukjae. Ia tarik tengkuk Hyukjae untuk semakin memperdalam ciumannya.

Hyukjae membelalakkan matanya terkejut. Namun, ia tak berusaha menolak. Ia biarkan sosok itu mempermainkan bibirnya sesuka hatinya.

Tanpa Hyukjae sadari, sosok itu kini tengah menyeringai dalam ciumannya. Ia tatap mata Donghae yang kini juga menatapnya terkejut. Namun, Donghae segera mengembalikan ekspresi dinginnya. Ia tak mau diremehkan oleh sosok tersebut yang kini masih asyik menciumi mantan kekasihnya.

Sosok itu tertawa senang dalam hati saat melihat ekspresi terkejut Donghae yang walaupun hanya sekilas, namun membuatnya cukup puas.

Jika Donghae bisa mencampakkan Hyukjae dan melupakannya begitu saja, ia juga akan membuat Hyukjae melakukan hal tersebut pada Donghae.

**FIN**

Cia~ cerita apa ini?!

Maafkan saya yang memisahkan mereka berdua, habis saya lagi kesel banget sama si ikan. Dia itu suka banget narik ulur perasaan Hyuk TvT

Pokoknya saya lagi sebel banget sama Donghae! Jadi saya pisahin aja mereka di FF ini!

Untuk sosok yang memeluk Hyukjae, terserah kalian boleh membayangkan siapa aja XD

Silahkan yang mau memberikan review

See ya~


End file.
